


Something About Her Crazy

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: DC Comics, Suicide Squad - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Harley suggests some fun.





	Something About Her Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on reigningqueenofwords.tumblr.com

Harley smirked over at her best friend. “Oh, Deadshot!” She said in a sing song voice.

Chuckling, he looked over from where he was lounging in his chair. “Yes, dollface?” He answered her.

“Wanna have some fun?” She grinned, her tongue sticking out between her teeth as it always did when she was in a playful mood.

“What’s my crazy girl got in mind?” He asked.

She cocked an eyebrow for a second. “Wanna mess with Mistah J?” Her voice was low as she leaned over the side of her chair, her chin resting on the palms of her hands. “I still know all his little hideouts and shit.”

His head fell back with a groan, his eyes closing. “Fuck, I love that mind of yours.” Deadshot said excitedly. “I’ve wanted to hear those words since you left his ass.”

Harley stood up and fixed her pigtails. “Come on.” She held her hand out after her left hand gripped her bat, setting it on her shoulder. “It’sa date!”

Taking her hand, he yanked her to his lap. “Stay evil, dollface.” He told her, a glimmer in his eye. “I love that crazy of yours.”

“You ain’t seen nothin’ just yet.” She giggled.


End file.
